


Жесткие методы

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Treat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Урбан при малейшей минусовой температуре на улице тут же подхватывает простуду. Ельчин лечит его суровыми, но действенными русскими способами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жесткие методы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lonnie  
> Текст написан по заявке на "Зимний фестиваль" сообщества Маккой/Чехов http://www.diary.ru/~McCoy-Chekov/

\- Что это за гадость? - жалобно уточнил я, плотнее кутаясь в шерстяной клетчатый плед, уже исколовший мне всю шею, и надрывно закашлял.  
\- Пей и не ерепенься, - скомандовал Антон, подталкивая чашку с какой-то бурдой поближе к моему лицу. - Поверь, ты не хочешь знать состав.  
Я моментально поверил, когда что-то вязкое и сладкое оказалось у меня во рту, а потом потекло по горлу.  
\- А суп? - предпринял я очередную попытку обрести почву под ногами, а заодно и план дальнейших действий.  
\- Супом тебя жена лечить будет, - криво усмехнулся Ельчин, присев на край дивана и внимательно следя, чтобы я допил все. - Сейчас еще чай с малиной, а потом будем парить ноги в... - он запнулся, беззвучно шевеля языком. - В России эта штука дословно называется "горчица", а здесь ее вообще не продают. Трачу на тебя стратегические запасы.  
Я попытался изобразить на лице искреннюю благодарность.  
Лучше бы это был суп.

* * *

 

Виной всему, как бы странно это не прозвучало, стал камин-аут Закари Квинто - человека, который не имел к моей жизни никакого отношения и, кроме этого, находился на соседнем материке.

Его лихое признание между одиннадцатым и двенадцатым фильмами несколько всколыхнул наши актерские ряды. Таблоиды тут же запестрили нелепыми заголовками, расстроенные фанатки принялись рвать на себе блузки и плакаться в бесконечную ленту твиттера, а коллегам Квинто на некоторое время пришлось ограничить свое общение с репортерами.

Я как раз торчал на съемках "Лофта" в Брюсселе и, благодаря тройному кольцу секьюрити вокруг площадки, подобная участь меня миновала.

Эпопея началась со звонка Пайна. И хотя мы не были такими близкими друзьями, как Кирк и Боунс, он позвонил мне откуда-то из самого сердца своей любимой Америки, а я всеми мыслями желая ему скоропостижной кончины, поднял трубку.  
\- Какого черта, Крис? Три часа ночи! - спросил я и незамедлительно стал участником односторонней беседы.  
Пайн был бы сомнительным кандидатом на роль Кирка, если бы подумал извиниться в этот момент. Он, сбиваясь, затараторил о своем нелегком выборе, о карьере и семье. Потом, сбавив темп, пожаловался на ситуацию в целом и на лезущего на пальму лгбт-первенства Квинто в частности.  
Насколько я знал, между ними двумя ничего не было. Отсюда, придя в себя посредством экстренной чашки любимого мате, я сделал вывод: или у Пайна проблемы с головой или я чего-то не знаю. Судя по тому, какой телефонный счет в итоге должен был прийти Крису, я предполагал первое, судя по его почти щенячьему поскуливанию в трубку к концу монолога - второе.  
\- Вы трахались или нет? - в лоб спросил его я, желая разрубить Гордиев узел одним махом и вернутся в кровать. - Если нет, то у тебя нервный срыв. Достань из аптечки дримсис и иди спать. Если да, то звони Квинто и разбирайся уже c ним, я вам свечку не держал.

Телефон на минуту замолчал, затем Крис устало вздохнул и честно признался, что, несмотря на весьма бурный роман, который я в упор не замечал, они ничего друг другу не обещали.

Я на минуту задумался, перекладывая калебас из правой руки в левую.  
Посоветовать ему мне было нечего. В том, что называется "отношения" я мысленно давно отнес себя к лузерам. Я варился в собственном мирке, ограничивающимся рамками площадки и редкими визитами домой, к детям. Наше партнерство с Натали хранило статус кво, и я старался не нарушать невидимые границы. От лодки любви после стольких лет штормов осталась только побитая плоскодонка, в которой мы без особого успеха поочередно заделывали течь и выгребали воду. Я закрывал глаза на ее индивидуальные консультации, она - на мои задержки после съемок. Мне все чаще не хотелось возвращаться домой, и я оставался еще на неделю или две в тех городах, где снимался.

Крис сказал едва слышимое "спасибо" и положил трубку. Я походил еще немного по номеру, поплелся обратно в мягкую, а главное теплую постель.

Последние годы на проектах мне катастрофически не везло с жильем. Вместо аренды частных домов, квартир или хотя бы номеров, меня планомерно селили в кособокие трейлеры, где никогда не работали должным образом обогреватели. Ни тренажеры, ни бесцельные прогулки в парках не могли уберечь меня от простуды. Я каждый день заливал в себя аспирин в паре жаропонижающим и плелся на площадку. В один прекрасный день это дало о себе знать.

Я сидел в Старбаксе аэропорта ЛА и ждал начала регистрации на рейс. За окном бесновался ливень, и я мысленно пожелал себе хорошей погоды на новозеландских землях, так как чувствовал себя в тот момент приотвратно. Перед глазами плясали белые пятна и ужасно слезились глаза - сказывалась температура. Но со дня на день у Хантера был день рождения, а я был и без того не образцовым отцом, чтобы проигнорировать и это событие. Я сильнее надвинул кепку на глаза и откинулся в кресле.

Очнулся я от того, что кто-то тряс меня за плечо. Открыть глаза было просто невозможно, веки, казалось, были налиты свинцом, и тело совершенно меня не слушалось.  
\- Карл, с тобой все ок? - поинтересовался у меня смутно знакомый голос. Я безмолвно рывком поднял голову и повалился набок. - Так, вопрос снят с повестки дня.  
С меня стянули кепку, и чья-то божественно-холодная рука легла на мой лоб.  
\- Уууу, Урбан, да у тебя температура, как на вулкане. Выбирай, или я вызываю скорую, или мы уезжаем отсюда лечиться, - поставил мне ультиматум Ельчин. Вот уж кого, а его я увидеть не ожидал вовсе. Хотя после того, как он поселился в Бербанке, встретиться с ним в городе ангелов было логично, как нигде.

Он стоял, придерживая рюкзак за длинную лямку и, кажется, только что сошел с самолета. Скажу честно, в тот момент у меня не было сил сопротивляться. Их едва хватило на то, чтобы добраться до такси и сесть в машину. Всю следующую неделю я провалялся в кровати на какой-то дизайнерской мансарде, где Антон Ельчин со своим знакомым доктором поднимали меня на ноги. День Рождения Хантера, к огромному недовольству Натали, я пропустил.

До этого примечательного события наше с Антоном общение начиналось и заканчивалось рамками проекта Звездного пути. И хотя Абрамс был хорошим режиссером, в отличие от Джексона он не ставил своей задачей сдружить весь актерский состав. Как результат после первого фильма я знал о Ельчине ровно столько, сколько писали о нем в википедии. Ну, может быть еще и то, что Антон ни капли не был похож на своего персонажа.  
Да, я безоговорочно верил ему, глядя на экран в зале кинотеатра, но не больше.

Ельчин казался мне немного замкнутым, потому что демонстративно отделял съемки от своей личной жизни, и был весьма резким в общении. Его компании, в отличие от компании Пайна и Квинто, никто из наших коллег не искал.  
В домашних условиях Антон оказался безумно общительным и менее колючим, чем на съемках. Может быть, сказывалась жалость к моему потрепанному виду, а может быть, человек в пушистых носках с крокодильчиками и в майке с надписью "в наше время в солнечной системе было 9 планет" просто не мог быть другим. Как итог: он мне понравился.

Я никогда не скрывал, но и никогда не афишировал своих сексуальных предпочтений. Когда у тебя за спиной жена и двое детей тебе не часто спрашивают об этом. Конечно, сейчас кого-либо уже сложно удивить подобным признанием, но разрушить карьеру еще можно.

Лежа на огромной кровати, которую Антон шутя обозвал "спальный бассейн", я думал об этом превратном стечении обстоятельств, связавшем меня по рукам и ногам. Я не мог ничего сделать со своей симпатией, и не мог никак ее выразить, кроме крепких объятий, которыми я попрощался с Ельчиным, покидая его квартиру.

А потом был еще один телефонный звонок Крису. На сей раз звонил я. Это был какой-то вечер, я запивал жаропонижающие ликером, стоимостью в билет на самолет домой, и изливал ему душу. Честно сказать, я с трудом помню, что ему наговорил, но, кажется, там было все: от жалоб на неудачный брак и сомнительный выбор ролей до чистосердечных признаний, одно из которых включало и персону Антона Ельчина, неожиданно появившегося в моей жизни.

Мы снова встретились с Антоном, на этот раз в Нью-Йорке. Сразу я не уточнил, что он там делал, а потом уже было не до этого.  
Засев в английском пабе, где-то к Клэрмонте, мы успели выпить "по пинте", прежде чем он сказал:  
\- Мне Пайн звонил. Очень беспокоится за твою личную жизнь.  
\- И ты тут же побежал заниматься благотворительностью? – я сделал еще глоток. Это отвлекало.  
\- О, нет, - рассмеялся он, - Я решил не упустить свой шанс.  
\- Думаешь, у тебя он есть?  
Договорить я не успел. Его кудрявые волосы полезли мне в лицо, а губ коснулся кончик языка. Вместо того, чтобы перехватывать инициативу, меряться мастерством или незамедлительно тащить Антона в мужской туалет, а лучше в отель, я хлопал глазами, как филин-переросток и ждал, пока он меня соблазнит.

Мы закончили вечер в моем номере, а утро встретили в его. И ни один из нас не спросил "что будет завтра?"  
Я думал, потому что никакого "завтра" не будет.

* * *

 

Пару месяцев спустя Ельчин стоял с пачкой носовых платков и дорожной сумкой на пороге моего дома окраине Гамильтона, в который я добровольно перебрался, когда нам с Натали стало тесно жить. До съемок нового "Звездного пути" было больше месяца, и я занимался абсолютным ничего-неделаньем.  
Антон метким броском отправил поклажу в коридор и повесил свою ветровку на вешалку- многоножку, пока я завороженно смотрел на него.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – прохрипел я.  
\- Крис написал, что ты опять болеешь. Я приехал тебя лечить.  
Он толкнул меня в дом и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Подобная забота была приятной, по крайней мере, первые полчаса.

\- Ты же сказал просто «парить ноги», - запротестовал я, сидя по колено в тазу с кипятком и какой-то желтой пудрой, которая мало того, что жгла как перец чили, еще и нещадно воняла.  
\- Снимай рубашку, - настаивал Антон, вырывая у меня подол домашней кофты, в который я отчаянно вцепился, как утопающий в борт баркаса. – Это не больно.  
\- Банка приваренная на спину?! – не сдавался я. Стоящие по всей поверхности тумбочки круглые бочонки грамм по пятьдесят не вызывали у меня никакого доверия.  
\- И кто меня за язык дернул объяснять тебе, как это работает? – проворчал Ельчин.

В итоге мы пришли к компромиссному решению. Он сгрузил банки обратно в коробку, а ту под моим пристальным наблюдением запаковал обратно в сумку. Я же согласился на пластыри из той самой «горчицы», в которой скончались мои ноги.  
И спустя пять минут, за время которых Антон оперативно обернул меня вначале белыми лентами пластырей, потом полотенцем, а сверху пледом, я снова очутился в аду.

\- Может быть, хватит? – застонал я, когда жар, граничащий с болью, стал просто нестерпимым.  
\- Прошло всего-ничего, - с сомнением посмотрел на часы мой личный садист, а затем потер мне спину пледом. Я взвыл. - Потерпи еще… немного, - неоднозначно попросил он.  
\- Черт бы побрал твои народные рецепты и меня, согласившегося их опробовать!  
Антон сдержанно хихикнул. А потом легонько толкнул меня в бок и улегся рядом.  
\- Завтра будешь уже на ногах, - пообещал он и сонно улыбнулся. Я с наслаждением обнял его за холодные плечи.

Мы говорили о «завтра», отметил про себя я. Это определенно прогресс.


End file.
